The Wishmaker
by melinda08
Summary: Jeannie gets suspicious when Tony starts spending time with his new secretary. Will she get the happy ever after she's been waiting for all along?


Jeannie was happier than she had ever been. Things were going along nicely with her master, and she even was beginning to dream of the day she had longed for, the day he would ask her to marry him. One day he would, she just knew it. She had never been so sure of anything in her whole life, and what a long life that had been. She'd seen kingdoms rise and fall, she'd seen pyramids be built, but she'd never seen a man like Anthony Nelson. Oh she was crazy about him. There was no doubt about that. There was only one man she would give up everything for, and that was him. Whether it was the way he looked in his uniform or his steely blue eyes or the way he wore his hair or even the way he called her name- "Jean-nie!"- everything about him just turned her on like no other man had before. And it took him a long time to realize that she was the right , er, woman, for him, but eventually he did, and he saw it, and they were happier than they had ever been.

Jeannie's master was a dream . He took her out to the movies, out to restaurants, out to concerts. He showed her a way of life that she had only imagined before. She still lived in her bottle, but she was free, freer than she had ever been in her whole life. There was no way she could ever thank Tony Nelson for all that he had given her, but she would spend her whole life trying.

With a sixth sense of knowing when happiness had set in, Jeannie's sister arrived. She was never one to care for happy couples, especially her sister. Happiness was overrated. And her sister was so guilliable. This would be so easy and so much fun.

"Oh Jeannie," beckoned her sister while she popped down upon the kitchen counter.

"Sister! How are you? Jeannie walked over and air kissed the sides of her cheeks. Even though it hadn't been too long since she had last seen her, it was almost as if she had forgotten the trouble her sister had caused. Almost.

"Fabulous darling. I am here to tell you about my new owner. He takes me all over the world. He lets me out whenever I wish to be set free. He even lets me choose a new outfit every now and then. Does that not sound exciting?" Jeannie's sister purred.

"That sounds wonderful! Now we can both be happy. This is the best news I have heard in hundreds of years!"

"Now darling, what would you say to a little switch? You would be just as happy with my owner and I suppose I could make do with your owner. It might be time for a little shake up around here."

"Oh no," Jeannie shook her head. "I could not do that. My master would be most disappointed. He needs me too much. And besides, we are going to be married!"

"Married? Has he asked you?"

"No, not yet."

_Nor will he, not if I have anything to say about this. _"Very well dear. I will be going now."

"Will I see you around?" Jeannie asked.

"_You can count on it."_ Jeannie's sister replied, leaving Jeannie to wonder what she had meant. But there was no time to worry, her master would be home in a few hours and she had to have everything looking perfect for him.

00000

"Hello master," Jeannie curled up to Tony as soon as he walked through the door. He barely had time to put his hat down and he laughed at Jeannie's affections. She was not a shy one, that was for sure.

"Hi Jeannie. Let me put my coat down will you? That's better. I had a good day. I got a new secretary today. She's a bit interesting. But I don't want to bore you with all of that. How was your day?"

Jeannie raised her eyebrows. She always hated hearing him with any other woman, even if it was at work. "My sister was here today."

"Oh really?" Tony asked. "And she didn't give you any trouble?"

"None that I know about. So tell me about this new secretary. Is she pretty?"

"I suppose she is… Jeannie I really don't want to talk about her. I am home now and want to enjoy my time with you if that's all right," Tony sighed.

"Of course master." But it wasn't. For weeks Jeannie couldn't help but get her mind off of anything else but that secretary. It didn't help matters that Tony was suddenly taking late lunches at the office. He was being very secretive. One day she showed up in disguise and discovered that she was very pretty. She followed them and realized they were walking to a jewelry store. Jeannie was heartbroken. This could only mean one thing. He was going to ask his secretary to marry him. All of these years she had wasted and her sister was right about him. He was nothing but trouble. Why could she not see that her master had never loved her when all along he was shopping around for the future Mrs. Nelson right in front of her?

Mrs. Nelson- that was supposed to have been her. They were supposed to married, maybe have a baby, even though her master was leery of having a genie baby. But she could convince him; she always could. Maybe that was it. Maybe he was sick of her powers and maybe just wanted some normalcy in his life for once. But to go back behind her back was beyond cruel. She loved Anthony Nelson with all of her heart and to think of him with another woman broke her heart. She could cry for a thousand years and not stop. He was horrible to do this to her. Oh she must not think such things about her master. Even now she could not hate him. She loved him too much to hate him. Jeannie just had to find a way to let go.

"Master is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, not really. Other than hi dear how was your day? " Tony answered as he walked in the door. He didn't know what Jeannie was up to but he wasn't sure he liked it.

"I am talking about you and your secretary. I saw you two together. I know what you two are up to," Jeannie stared accusingly.

"Jeannie, have you lost your pretty little mind? I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know that you two went to a jewelry story and that you are engaged to marry your secretary. I know that you do not love me anymore and that you just do not have the courage to tell me so. But now you do not have to; I already know!" With that, Jeannie began to cry.

"Jeannie," Tony pulled her close to him. "Don't cry. I didn't want it to be this way. I wanted it to be special. Don't you know the diamond wasn't for her? It was for you."

She stopped crying and looked at him hopefully. "It was for me?"

He smiled at her. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

She dried her eyes and then he came back down with a box. Tony presented her with a three carat heart shaped diamond ring, and she began to cry again, this time with tears of joy.

"Oh master, this is beautiful. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Thank you!"

"Jeannie… Ever since you've came along I've been the happiest and most exhausted man in the world. It would be an honor if you would agree to marry me. Jeannie- will you marry me?"

Jeannie nodded. "Yes master I would love to marry you."

And they sealed their fate with a kiss. It took her a lot of hard work and persistence on her part, but Jeannie got her man. She was used to granting wishes but in the end she was finally granted the wish to end all wishes.

The end

"


End file.
